Imperial Palace
( 3,891,000) | ren_cost = | location = Nordhausen, Thuringia, Germany, Großgermania | address = | client = | owner = Imperial Government of Großgermania | current_tenants = Michael von Preußen | landlord = | start_date = | completion_date = | inauguration_date = 17 September 2008 | renovation_date = | demolition_date = | destruction_date = | height = | diameter = | other_dimensions = | floor_count = | floor_area = 7,532 square feet | main_contractor = | architect = | architecture_firm = | structural_engineer = | services_engineer = | civil_engineer = | other_designers = | quantity_surveyor = | awards = | ren_architect = | ren_firm = | ren_str_engineer = | ren_serv_engineer = | ren_civ_engineer = | ren_oth_designers = | ren_qty_surveyor = | ren_awards = | references = }}The Imperial Palace ( : Reichspalast), formerly and now unofficially known as Friedenhaven, is the of the Emperor of Großgermania. It is located west of Nordhausen along the River Zorge, lying within the Thuringia province of the Kingdom of Germany. Construction of the palace was ordered in 2008 by then- Michael von Preußen to serve as the summer residence for the Chancellor as part of a plan to further distance , the capital of , from German government functions. Bonn had since 1991 been the home of the second residences of both the Chancellor and the (a new presidential summer residence, which now serves as the second residence of the Ministerpräsident of Großgermania, was simultaneously constructed in ). The construction served as a , one of several instituted as part of the Government's economic recovery and restructuring following the , and cost nearly 4 million , approximately 9 million Großgermanian Reichsmark at 2009-value exchange rates. The building was inaugurated on 17 September 2008 under the name Friedenhaven, with Michael von Preußen taking up residence immediately. Following the unification of Germania in 2008, Michael became Emperor of Großgermania, replacing Horst Köhler as head of state, with the latter becoming Ministerpräsident, a position roughly equivalent to the former position of Chancellor. As he had contributed significantly to the design of the palace, actually finalizing the design of the building himself, Michael decreed that the palace would continue to serve as his official residence, ordering the construction of a new mansion in Nordhausen for Köhler. The palace was renamed Imperial Palace, though its former name remains popular today. The palace is spread over three floors and seventy-five hundred square feet. The twenty-four main rooms include five bedrooms, a grand entrance hall, several living and dining rooms, a media and entertainment room, and full office quarters for official and personal use, including a meeting room for the Imperial Council. The residence is fully staffed with two chefs, a butler, and numerous maids and gardeners, as well as a full armed security force, part of the Imperial Special Operations Division of the Imperial Military of Großgermania, equipped with an on-site helicopter and . The palace grounds include lodging for government officials staying at the palace, numerous gardens and parks, and three parking lots: one for the , one for government officials and guests, and one for support staff. Category:Geography of Großgermania